A Demons light An Angels challenge
by Lightning bolts 343
Summary: Naruto is allowed two weeks training outside the village with an ANBU escort as he is only five years. He trains like hell but when the ANBU leave something catches his ears. Curious and worried he runs to see what happened. What he sees changes how he lives, why he trains and how he sees life.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Complete new story here because I can't think of what to write for my other one which I will continue. That's a promise. This is a story including one of my favourite characters; Ryuuzetsu. As such, it will be a Naruto x Ryuuzetsu pairing but will start from a younger perspective. If ya want to read a different story including Ryuuzetsu, then check out "Master of the Shadow clones", a good story by itself but, with Ryuuzetsu it really gets ya (quietly sobbing).

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would meet Ryuuzetsu when he was a child with Jaraiya travelling the world.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi"**

Small Summary: It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack on the village Hidden in the leaves; Konoha. 10th October is the date today.

-Hokage's office-

"You're sure about this Naruto. Being outside the walls by yourself is dangerous, especially for a child. I know your four and very grown up; sort of. Are you sure you don't want someone with you as protection? What about ANBU Inu (dog), you two are like brothers when he's off duty?" Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage.

"I know that Jiji but it's MY training and mine only because I want to get stronger by myself. Even in the Academy, I will train by myself before and after hours" stubbornly retorted Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Hiruzen is wearing a white and red cloak covering his body up to his neck. His chin is covered by a small beard and lips are covered by a small moustache. Adorning the top of his head is a pointed-tipped hat half white, half red. Dark eyes, some wrinkles due to being in his 50's and a straight nose.

Naruto is NOT wearing that horrible orange crap they call clothes. Seriously, I'm surprised he lived past his 12th birthday (clears throat). No. Instead he wears a pair of dark ninja pants that are baggy around his short legs with pockets on the sides for small weaponry and taped from the ankle to his knee. A dark blue shirt with mesh underneath, tightly rapped to his small frame to show his already well toned figure for a young man with dark green linings with long sleeves and tape wrapped from his wrist to his elbow's and finally, a silver/ white coloured coat that goes to his mid thigh. A collar that protects the sides and back of his neck; steel coated for protection.

And a pair of black, mid-calve Shinobi boots that were steal plated and the bandana that his father wore on his left bicep, as did Naruto.

"Very well, you're a stubborn young man, your father would be proud. Not just as the Fourth, but as a determined ninja. So is I. Alright then you may train outside the village but there will be a squad of ANBU who you know, placed around your training grounds just in case. Far enough to help in an instant, but also far enough to not sneak-a-peak on your training OK" Hiruzen said in finality.

"Yeah that's cool" smiled and started to walk out the office; but not without a smile.

-20 minutes later, Naruto's apartment, bedroom-

"Alright, now to get out of here before the festival starts. Damn civilian bastards" the young blonde spat in disgust. He couldn't figure out why the civilian's didn't understand that he's the seal and not the kunai inside it. All the ninja understood, from Genin the Elite Jounin. Heck, even the Academy students understood that he's the seal and not the weapon sealed inside. No, the civilian's just had to be idiots, always looking at him in disgust, whispering for him to die however, there are some who liked him. Mr Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame are always kind to him, always smiling when he enters, acting like a family.

He went to his bathroom, washed his face. Bright blue eyes with a slit instead of a pupil. A small nose due to his age, three whiskers on both cheeks and a small chin on a round but toned face for a five year old. His golden blonde hair with two spiky bangs covering his ears which have very slight points. A pony-tail reaching his mid-back, able to hurt if directly swung at bare skin, and streaks of silver running through his hair; a handsome young man. Definitely his father's son, but with mothers funny, immature and cheeky attitude but deadly all the same. Two Wakizashis strapped to his hips, both two feet long.

Two weeks he would be gone for, training like a madman. He wanted to, no, needed to if he was to become strong; he would not stop training for a single day. Not until he's able to protect all of his precious people.

"Time to get my stuff and go" he spoke quietly before heading back to his bedroom, grabbing his kunai, shuriken, and scrolls with food for a month; he is a growing child after all. He needs to eat is he wants to get to his fathers staggering 6'2 in height.

He at the moment was about 4'7, 4'8 and lean muscle build for a five year old but he wasn't normal. No chance. He trained every day. Push-ups, sit-ups and door-lifts (lifting himself up on his door frame) after he woke up, read through his fathers note's on seals and techniques after breakfast. Went to the 'Forest of death' for four hours for stealth; lunch after that and then reading his mother's note's for an hour. After that he went to 'Training ground seven' for four hours working on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Nin jutsu and Genjutsu. He is a very determined child. Went back to his apartment for tea including vegetables, meat, bread and rice and mixed it up every night but, every Wednesday he went to Ichiraku's for dinner to spend time with his surrogate family.

"Double checked everything, seal's are in place to stop anyone form getting in, and weapon's and food accounted for. Awesome!" he shouted before leaving his small apartment. "Three more years until I can live in the family compound. Just three more years" he said before jumping onto the closest roof before running towards the front gate where the ever-present combo of Izumo and Kotetsu gate guards, his surrogate brothers.

The story of how these three met went a bit like this:

Flashback no Jutsu – nine months. Naruto's age - Four years and three months old.

Izumo and Kotetsu were walking to the Hokage's office to give in their daily report of who came in and who went out the infamous gates of Konoha. They were walking past Naruto's apartment complex when they smelled blood coming from the alley that held the bins for the renter's of apartments to throw their rubbish.

What they saw angered them beyond belief. Naruto was being punched, kicked, and stabbed once or twice with a piece of glass that now was stuck into his left shoulder, about two inches above his heart. The puncture bleeding profusely while his left arm looked broken, his right eye bleeding as well as nose and mouth. His clothes ripped and tattered like an old rag from a meat grindery.

The two high Chuunin rushed in a second later, grabbing the civilians and throwing them in the wall while exerting their chakra for the ANBU to appear.

"What happened" asked a Lion masked ANBU. "Naruto-Kun" shouted another as she rushed over to the beating, bleeding and half-living boy. Her long purple hair swaying as she did. Picking up the boy, she immediately started to heal his shoulder while removing the glass slowly as to not upset his broken shoulder anymore then it already was.

"ANBU Lion sir, we suspect that Naruto was taking his rubbish down here as he usually does on a Tuesday evening and was jumped by this group of people. We were walking to give in our report when we smelled blood coming from this alleyway. We were walking this way because we usually help him because sometimes he can't reach that's when we discovered him like this and acted immediately by removing the civilians from continuing their attack on Naruto" spoke Kotetsu.

Kotetsu was wearing a pair of black pants with tape around his calves. A grey shirt under his High-Chuunin flack jacket. A sharp face with dark eyes, bandaging across his nose and around his neck. Dark blue spiky hair with two bangs over his ears and a pair of blue Shinobi boots. His Hiti-ate around his forehead keeping his spiky hair from going into his eyes.

Izumo wore the same as Kotetsu except his boots were grey. He also had a sharp face, his chin covered by a small face mask and his Hiti-ate as a bandana covering his hair except for a piece that covered his right eye with another covering his left ear. His eyes, a dark brown.

"Very well, we shall take the civilians to Hokage-Sama while you two and Cat take Naruto to the hospital and guard him till he is all ok again. Clear?" Lion asked

"Yes sir" was the reply he got from Kotetsu, Izumo and Cat.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai – Present, Konoha gates.

"Hi Kotetsu, Izumo. How are you guys?" asked the young blonde while walking over to give his surrogate brothers a hug each. "Were alright Otouto (little brother), where are you heading off to" asked Izumo. "I'm going on a two week training trip so I won't see you guys for a while. Don't worry I got weapons, food and seal's so I'll be fine and before you ask yes, I already have Jiji's approval"

"Well that's always good. Just sign here and you can go" said Kotetsu handing Naruto the sign in and out sheet. "Done. See ya guys in two weeks" Naruto shouted, running off into the forest with a group of ANBU following him just seconds behind.

-Three days later, four miles North West of Konoha-

"Damn. I'm tired" slurred Naruto before falling to the ground exhausted, sweating excessively and very hungry. "Wow Naruto-Kun, you worked really hard today. Again. The others are starting to get jealous because of how hard your work scheme is" spoke a woman's voice from a tree in front of Naruto.

"Yeah well, if I want to get strong then I have to train hard everyday" the blonde spoke back "And besides Yugao-chan, just because I work hard doesn't mean you should stop no does is it" Naruto said teasingly to the long purple haired ANBU woman "That's it Naru-kun, you asked for it" spoke Yugao before pouncing on Naruto and began tickling him "Ah Yugao-chan that tickles. Ahahahaha. Stop it" giggled the blonde as the tickling assault continued "Not until you say I work harder and am sexy" spoke teasingly did Yugao while grinning "Never!" Naruto shouted defiantly.

This continued for the next three minutes with the other ANBU making bets on who would give out first.

"Ok ok ok. Yugao-chan you win. You do work hard and you are sexy. Now stop tickling me Ahahahaha" giggled the young boy as Yugao stopped her tickling as three ANBU groaned about loosing the bet while the other three cheered for Yugao.

"You see Naru-kun, wasn't that hard now was it" Yugao said while slightly panting from tickling Naruto so much, "Whatever, I let you win" he said before running off while being chased by Yugao and as such, this happened for the next three hours with Yugao chasing Naruto. Until… Yugao finally caught Naruto

"Good try Naruto-kun, but not good enough yet" she said flirtingly as she got up from straddling Naruto. His cheeks red as a tomato.

-Week one finished, week two, first day start. Sunrise-

"Ah, that was a good sleep" Naruto said while stretching his body to release the tense muscles. "Now for some breakfast" he stated while getting out of his tent. What surprised his was that Yugao aka ANBU Cat was standing there with her team.

"Naruto-kun, were leaving to go and get the other ANBU team. Be good while we gone ok and also, its Kakashi's team" she whispered to him before kissing his forehead then leaving while putting her mask back on.

"Meh, breakfast is more important then waiting Kakashi's team" he stated while going over to his fire, lighting with a match, grabbing a scroll and putting some soup into it.

"Now hat to do today..." he never finished. 'What was that' he thought 'should I check it out'… "There it is again" three seconds went passed and another scream hit his ears.

"That's a girl's scream. It's not Yugao's because she went in the other direction. "Better check it out" he said before grabbing his coat and putting it on while grabbing a food pill and swallowing it before rushing of North as to where the scream resonated from.


	2. Chapter 2

An idea came to mind. Only reason I'm writing this before the original time but oh well. Also, if wondering why Naruto is so mature for his age and why he's 4'7 at the age of five: the Sandaime is my answer. Also Kyuubi will have a cousin… Mysterious.

And this chapter will be about that. A filler if you like. Personally I prefer stories about how someone becomes mature because stories where it shows Naruto as an idiot I don't like. That's why I made him mature because it's my personal like and story. Also, helpful criticism is welcome because it lets me know where I went wrong and how not to do it in future chapters. This story is one just for fun for when an idea comes to mind. I then expand on it and then make a chapter out of it. I love writing: simple as.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or any character in it. does.

Small Summary: The discussion…

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Five miles north, Four miles west of the Grand Gates of Konoha-

As Naruto was running towards where the scream resonated from, he couldn't help but think what happened or is still happening: he was scared.

What if someone is hurt, dying, or already dead? How would he cope with it?

The training area was the farthest place from Konoha he has ever been to and now he travelling even further and without an ANBU team. He really was an idiot sometimes but he couldn't let someone be hurt and not help. It wasn't his nindo; his ninja way.

"To help when he could, to protect when he could. To place his life for those he cared for". His Jiji had helped him with that. That's where his dream came from, to be Hokage.

-Flashback no Jutsu, a year and eight days, October 10th-

"Jiji" Naruto shouted as he ran into the Hokage's office, complete disregard for the annoying helper seated outside. Black shorts, trainers and a white shirt adorning his small frame of 3"2.

"Naruto my boy, good to see you" replied the old Kage while checking his hearing. "Come on Jiji, you promised to take me for Ramen cuz it's my birthday" he ranted while running around the large office room.

"Did I say that?" Hiruzen asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer. He did love to annoy Naruto, he was just too cute not to.

"Yeah you did Jiji, come on I want Ramen and you promised" Naruto whined while jumping on the Kage's desk.

"It's ok Naruto, I was just teasing. Take a seat, I want to ask you a question and it's very important. It may just be the most important thing you ever hear because it can affect your life" Hiruzen spoke calmly as Naruto takes the seat directly in front of the Kage's desk. "Well what's the question Jiji, Ramen is calling my name" the continuous whining of Naruto bringing a smile to Sarutobi's face.

"The question Naruto is: why do you want to become a ninja?" sagely said by Hiruzen "What do you mean Jiji, I don't understand?" said Naruto, calmly seated and with a confused look on his face.

"What I mean Naruto is this. To become a ninja you need to have a reason for doing it. A lot of people I know became ninja to protect their home or family. That is what I mean Naruto. However, some people became ninja's because of power; it corrupted them to do very bad things." Hiruzen spoke calm, watching Naruto's face, full of wonder.

I just clicked for him, like a book covered in dust finally cleaned.

'Jiji just said about people wanting to protect their homes but I don't have one. Wait, that's it, home! If I can protect everyone, then maybe one day, I can find my own home, my own people to care for. Apart from Jiji of course and old man Ichiraku and Ayame-chan to. I just have to protect everyone and make sure not to be corrupted, whatever that means'.

"To help when I can, to protect when I can. To place my life for those I care for" Naruto mumbled "What was that Naruto?" asked Hiruzen, slightly worried he had just confused Naruto even more "I was just thinking Jiji; about what you just said. I know I'm always acting immature but, but it's just a mask. Everyone's always mean to me, well the normal people. Everyone who has one of those cool jackets and symbol thingy's are all really kind to me. They even sometimes play tag with me sometimes" spoke Naruto, calm for the first time ever known since his birth: hyperactive little git.

"Well that's good to know Naruto. However, I would like to know what you mumbled" curiosity in the mind of Hiruzen.

"To help when I can, to protect when I can. To place my life for those I care for, that's what I said Jiji. When I was thinking about what you said about a home that just came to mind. I don't know if it's right or not, that's why I didn't say it loud" the young blonde said looking down, the floor instantly becoming very intriguing to him. Not wanting to see the disappointment in his Jiji's eyes because of his stupid idea.

"Naruto: that has to be one of the most mature things I have ever heard. A very brave nindo as well" spoke the aged Kage. Smile on his face.

"You, you really mean that Jiji, you don't think it's stupid at all" hope and curiosity beaming from the boy. "No Naruto, it isn't stupid at all. You've just shown me a mature young man, not an immature boy. I'm very proud of you" Hiruzen said, gleaming with pride. He finally got Naruto to show his mature side. Finally!

Hiruzen then got up from his seat and walked around the desk to Naruto, giving him a hug. Showing how proud he is of the young blonde and finally getting rid of the mask he hides behind. The hug is released and then the two of them sit on the ground, cross-legged: calmness filling the room.

"Naruto, I believe you are now ready. You have just shown me how mature you can be and I want you to continue being mature but, still be cheeky and have fun ok

(Receives a nod) "Good, now. What I'm about to tell you is very secretive ok (another nod received) and as such, you must never tell anyone unless you trust them fully ok (another nod in the inbox) but, if you do tell anyone, they can never tell. Ever" a final nod "What's the secret Jiji" asks Naruto, almost in a whisper as Hiruzen places a sound suppression seal on the floor "You can talk freely now Naruto. No one can hear us thanks to this seal" points to it. "Cool" the young blonde stares in awe at the simplicity. "Can you teach me that Jiji" hope is filling his voice

"Of course, but first you must listen to everything I say. Do not talk otherwise you might get confused and I will have to start all over again and the Ramen will get cold" a furious nod as an answer.

"Let's start from the beginning. Four years ago Naruto the Leaf village was attacked by a Tailed beast known as the Kyuubi no kitsune, a giant fox made of chakra reserves that are near limitless and taller than the Hokage tower. However, the fox didn't intentionally attack the village as it was being controlled. A mysterious man in a black cape, mask with an orange swirl with a single eye hole containing the Sharingan was somehow able to control the beast. This tells us that the beast never wanted to attack us. During the battle, many ninja gave their lives to protect the village and as such, the Fourth Hokage- Minato Namikaze -sacrificed himself to seal the beast away by using the "Eight Trigrams sealing Technique" however, during this battle another Tailed beast appeared. This beast is called the nine tailed Ferret, the Kyuubi's cousin Shizukesa which translates to "Tranquillity". The reason we believe that this beast appeared was because it was to calm or defeat the Kyuubi due to it being the cousin of the fox. Minato Namikaze sealed both of the beasts into a child, his one and only son that night once the nine tailed ferret had worn out its cousin" Hiruzen sighs and looks at the anxious waiting boy in front of him, wanting to know who the child was. Suspicion leaking into the mix.

"Naruto: you are the Jinchuriki of both the Kyuubi and Shizukesa, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and saviour of the village hidden in the leaves" spoke Sarutobi with pride: hoping that the boy we see himself not as the beasts that are sealed inside of him. Naruto spoke calmly, taking all the information in.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in Jiji. I'm the Jinchuriki for not one, but two tailed beasts. My dad, the Fourth Hokage. What about my mum, who was she?" he asked curiously.

"Your mother Naruto was Kushina Namikaze: the previous Jinchuriki of the fox and a fantastic woman as well as ninja. Unfortunately she died after the fox was taken from her by the masked man, just after you were born" Sarutobi spoke solemnly.

"At least my parents loved me right Jiji?" asked the newly found double-Jinchuriki.

"They loved you very much Naruto. Although they were only able to spend a few minutes with you, they showed love and affection as if a family had been together for years" spoke the old Kage "That's all I wanted to know Jiji. Thanks" Naruto then smiled brightly and hugged Hiruzen. After releasing the hug he thanked Sarutobi for telling him that his parents did love him and didn't leave him like many people said that they had. He now knew the truth. He was proud that his parents trusted him so much so to seal two tailed beasts into him.

"Jiji, can I try to contact Shizukesa and Kyuubi in here just in case something goes wrong. I'm scared that something might happen and your not there to help stop it?"

Asked the boy "Of course Naruto. What I would guess you need to do is meditate to contact them. Remember that they are very powerful and show respect but don't show you're scared" spoke Hiruzen confidently "You got it Jiji" and so it started. Five minutes later, nothing. Ten, twenty, twenty-five, nothing. Thirty minutes came and it finally happened: Naruto went into his mindscape.

It was a large area: a field that seemed to go for miles in every direction, and a single hill with a single tree. Lying against the tree were two figures. As Naruto got closer he was finally able to see them: both the Kyuubi and Shizukesa lying there in the shade.

Shizukesa was a tall man- about 6'4- with pure white hair that reached his neck in a ponytail. Two blue eyes, the same as Naruto's on a well sculpted broad and slightly tanned face. His upper body had a blue and white shirt that was snug, showing a well built lean muscled frame with broad shoulders. His legs were covered with black, baggy trousers and a pair of blue boots.

Kyuubi on the other hand was a fairly tall woman, about 5'8 with and well curved figure, long red hair that reached her hips, a beautiful, angelic round face with full red lips, light pink eyes and dark eyelashes: wearing a red kimono with blue flowers that hugged her body with perfect c-cup breast and a round backside and long, well toned pale legs.

The seemed to be playing a board game- probably chess- as he walked closer they both looked at him and smiled. Kyuubi spoke first "Hello Naruto-kun, we've been waiting for you to finally show up" she said kindly while getting up and hugging him, causing him to blush bright red "aw, your so cute" she squealed in delight as he looked down in embarrassment attempting to hide his blush, and failing badly.

"Cousin, stop teasing the poor kid" Shizukesa said in a semi-deep voice filled with power and kindness "Sorry about her Naruto, she gets excited very easily" he said while packing up the chess set "I do not, Naruto-kun is just extremely cute and handsome for a young man" she said while leading Naruto over to the tree and letting him sit in her lap, still with a blush. After a few more comments between the two tailed beasts they were all comfortably sitting down in the shade of the tree.

"So Naruto, what brings you to our humble abode or more fittingly, your mindscape" asked Shizukesa passing an apple to the young blonde while Kyuubi played with his hair. "Jiji told me about what happened four years ago, told me about my parents and I wanted to meet you to" he spoke calmly but confidently

"Aw, Naruto-kun, I'm honoured you wanted to see me and my cousin. You're such a gentleman" Kyuubi said while placing a kiss on his cheek, a blush adorned his small face while looking away in embarrassment "Uh, t-thank you Kyu-chan" he attempted to say while not looking at her causing both Bijuu to chuckle kindly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Naruto, you can speak freely here. In here time is slowed dramatically" said Shizukesa while finishing his apple and giving it to a bird as did Naruto "Really, that cool. I do want to ask you guys something though, if it's alright with you?" Naruto asked, his blush finally leaving

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, you can ask us anything" said Kyuubi, smiling sweetly

"Well, um, if it's not too much trouble, could you to help me grow strong so I can fulfil my nindo?" he asked the two Bijuu hoping they would say yes

"Of course we will Naruto, however, you must pass a test first" Shizukesa said while standing up as did Kyuubi and Naruto.

"What is the test Shizukesa, I will do it!" the blonde spoke confidently

"You Naruto-kun have to not be caught be us for a half hour in your mindscape" Kyuubi said, standing next to her cousin

"It starts… NOW" shouted Shizukesa giving Naruto a few seconds head start "This is going to be fun isn't it cousin" spoke Kyuubi starting to run alongside Shizukesa "Yes it will"

-26 minutes later, hill top with tree-

"You did very well Naruto-kun to run away from us for 26 minutes, your mum was only able to do it for 24 before I caught her" Kyuubi said while untying Naruto from the rope that came out of no where.

"Does this mean you won't train me?" Naruto asked dejectedly

"No Naruto, this means we will train you in here. The only reason we say a half hour is because it gets the adrenaline pumping in your body and, you are quite fast even though you are still short, but we can always fix that" Shizukesa said while writing on a piece of paper. Seriously, ones mindscape can have anything if you think it.

-Flashback release-

Naruto took another step and leaped towards another branch, going faster towards the scream her heard about ten seconds ago. He finally reached a clearing in the forest…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapters will vary from updating. Some may be every week while others may be every two weeks as I am quite busy.

Small summary: Bit of a twist. I know I got a flame about 'height and age's and maturity' but oh well. This is the chapter was pretty much an idea I had because I knew the height and age weren't right. There IS ALWAYS a method to my madness.

Like I believe I said before, this is a story just because I like writing… well typing really but you get the point. Also my other story will be put on hold for a bit due to me needing to plan what to do next: I have not abandoned it, just a little break so I can carry onward with this one. Also, I don't give a damn about flames cuz they don't do jack.

Nightmares! The day that has yet to happen.

**BEEP… BEEP…BEEP… CRUSH**. Another damn alarm clock!

"No. Not again, why me. Why always me?" spoke a young child, tears streaming down his face "Why does it always happen to me". Thinking of that day, that horrifying day that never happened; not yet anyway. He always wakes up in a cold sweat, always wanting to know what happened when he looks to where that scream came from. He knew he wouldn't like it.

"Every time" his small cries not carrying further than the small kitchen in his small apartment "Every time I think I see what happens it doesn't" tears falling from his eyes onto the quilt of his bed.

He gets up, his growing frame stretching out the joints from sleep, going to his kitchen to eat some ramen, and then finally having a quick wash before putting on a white shirt with a grey wolf on it with the dark forest in the background, a pair of grey jogging bottoms and grey boots: finally ready to make his way to the Hokage's tower.

He begins his journey to the tower, thinking about what happened in his nightmare (last two chapters), and thinking about what he would have seen. Naruto is a young boy who has seen eight winters passed (eight years old but in a way I prefer) and his ninth soon approaching. Sure he had two Wakizashi's in silver sheaths on his hips and gravity seals that Jiji had put on him two years ago. One on each leg and arm. A Genjutsu over his right eye- thanks to Jiji- to hide a scar that ran from his eyebrow in a straight line finishing three inches under his eye. He got it on his fifth birthday from a Chuunin who was drunk. He knew about Shizukesa and Kyuubi due to them healing his eye but with a gift for all the pain he has gone through. The ability to see heat signatures and time to appear slower if chakra was pumped into his eye; needing only a small amount. If the Genjutsu was removed you would see a completely white eye with three red lines- vertical- in his right eye.

Since his fifth birthday he began to have these nightmares, always curious as to why his five year old self would do such a thing. He asked both Shizukesa and Kyuubi, his answer "Kami's telling ya something". So for nearly four years he has endured these nightmares. The date today being October 1st; he's had enough. He may not be great with academics but with training; a true prodigy.

On normal days he woke up at 6: am: worked out for an hour and a half in strength and speed at Training grounds 7 and then rushed home to wash and eat his healthy breakfast which usually consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. 8:30am came and so he went to the academy until 3:30pm everyday except for weekends. After Academy had finished, he ran to Training ground 7 to practice his Kenjutsu and the three Ninjutsu he knew aside from Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. These were: Raiton: Lightning wolf (Lightning release: Lightning wolf), Kage bunshin (shadow clone) and Suiton: Water wolf.

The reason for him knowing these were because Shizukesa and Kyuubi taught them to him in his mindscape; a night when he didn't have his nightmare.

Both Bijuu's told him he had both a Raiton and Suiton affinity due to his parents at which he was also told who they were on his fifth birthday. He cried for three hours at knowing he did have parents that sacrificed themselves to save him and the village. At first he wouldn't believe it, saying that he was what the villagers called him: a Demon. However, once both his mother and father appeared in his mindscape he cried again. His hero the Fourth Hokage and a beautiful, long red-head: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were his parents. In his mindscape he had been crying for a long time; time meant nothing in his mindscape and as such, once finding out the truth he couldn't be happier. Now, whenever he entered his mindscape at night when he slept he was with his parents and two Bijuu he had classed as his family. The Shiki Fujin seal Minato had put on him had a part of both his parents' souls due to the Shinigami being in a good mood while also repaying Minato for what the older blonde's family once did for the Death God.

Now however, he was going to see the man that he once thought to be a grandfather figure, now, a truth keeping liar.

Many discussions were had in his mindscape about what he should do but in the end they all decided that talking was the best. Over the past nearly four years he was taught every night in his mindscape by his parents, nii-san and nee-chan.

As he made his way to the Tower he began to go over things he should say, but decided just to 'wing it' like he usually did. 'Here goes nothing' was his last thought as he entered the tower.

Location- Grass country

"When will we start the operation sir" a small man asked a tall man with long black hair. The small man wasn't anything special: black eyes, black hair and a thin body; the tall man however. The tall man was about 6'2, semi-broad shoulders, strong check bones, dark, ominous eyes and wearing a red cape covering his tall frame.

"We will begin soon, have faith" the tall man said. A deep, monotone voice carrying throughout the dark and large room they were in. A simple stone table in the middle with a grotesque stone face mask above.

Location- Three miles outside Grass country- path leading to Konoha

"How long till we get there" a quiet voice said, a large brown robe covering his body as did his companions standing next to him. They were running from Grass country that much was clear.


End file.
